


Gluing the broken pieces back together

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [82]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Tinest hint of Hidekuni/Shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Was he that easy to be forgotten? Is he nothing but a care taker to the one he loved? As they forgot about him that day, another was there to pick up what he had dropped. And hopefully, something else that was silently breaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the second extra in volume 7. This has been bugging me for a few days, I’m slow to type up things and write out stories now. A stand alone drabble, though a continuation may happen.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

_ “Fujiwara… You really are a great guy. I’m so glad we’re not like those two goofballs. You just keep taking care of me and stay over there.” _

It was always like this, following behind him.  Watching the broad expansion of his back as the blond walked ahead of him, though he would catch the looks over a shoulder to make sure he was following.  Always making sure that he followed and yet, stayed far enough behind to keep anyone from thinking that they were together.  He couldn’t stop the sigh that slipped free, the ache in his chest heavy with the fact that the blond didn’t want to be seen associating with him in public.

The weight of the umbrella in his hand reminded him of why he was doing such a thing.  Following behind like a good little lap dog, waiting for the signal that he should approach and take care of the one he loved. Almost as if he was a parent or a servant.

He watched as the clouds over head darkened, threatening to release the rain down while the scent of it in the air became thicker.  Jealousy rose as he watched the two brothers and the lightweight talk with no problems.  Watching as they continued to walk away, never noticing that his footsteps had failed to follow.  Watching as they turned the corner and never looked behind them.

The grip he had on the second umbrella fell, the clattering of it went ignored as his heart froze, leaving his gaze to fall to the street and the drops that had started to fall.

“Did they leave you behind?”

A pair of shoes joined the voice, the movement of a hand and blond hair that came into his line of vision as the forgotten umbrella was picked up. Voice familiar, the twitching of lips and blue eyes that smiled at him. An air that he knew so well, the name hesitating on his lips before he swallowed the lump that grew in his throat.  The nod of a head, a quiet click as the umbrella was opened and the mouthed words of thanks.

The grasp of a cool hand on his, the tugging and the look that the nekomata gave him.  A look that told him he could tell him his problems without telling him to stay away.  Nodding again, he curled his fingers around the hand, following the jaguar and leaving behind the group that had forgotten him.


End file.
